Thats life
by Moon Dragoness273
Summary: This is my frist fic so be nice but flames r welcom.ok this is a HieixOCC.hope u like!
1. What am i then?

Flames are welcome.Just so you know.And the star thingy like this 1 * means what their thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"Hey what are you doing out so late on a day like this.Oh i gess it isn't day is it?Kiya said."Hn..I'm working." Hiei said flatly."Umm..You don't....er..aren't psycho.. Are you???" Kiya asked."No I came to do my job." "Whitch is??" "To take you to the Spirt World"Hiei said alittle angry."Whitch is where?Never mind stupid question.Even though I dont know where it is." Kiya said getting ticked off."Just come with me."Hiei said very angry."FIne."Kiya asked realy ticked off.  
  
"Lets just go!!!"Hiei yelled.Then Hiei grabed Kiya's wrist."Hey let go."Kiya whined."No."Hiei said.Kiya takes a deep breath and..."Let go.Let go.Let go.Let go.Let go.Let go.Let go.Let go.Let go!!!" Kiya said for an hour. Let go. Let go. Let go. Let go!!" "Fine.We'er here happy now?"Hiei asked very anonnyed.(who wouldn't from hearing let go for an hour?)"Yes.Where are we?Wow.Nice place.This your house?"Kiya asked."No it is Konma's.(how do you spell Konma?)Now come with me."Hiei said camly."Okay sencse we are already here lets go."Kiya said.We interd the place and went to Konmas office."HIIII!!!! Who are you??" Kiya asked glade to be free of Hiei's death grip.(A/N sorry cant spell i have ta get this chapter done befor my cuzes B-Dad pardy and it is Saturday at 7:35 A.M i just woke up *falls dead for an hour.*)"I'm Konma do you know who you are" "Of corse I do I'm Kiya."Kiya said pointing at her self.Kiya said.(A/N just tought u don't know what she looks like well here it gose...she has longe black hair(for now)blue eyes, blue geans on and a balck shrit with a bloody sowrd That says "I have a new trick.Wanna see?" and a dead smiley face that looks like somebody drew it with blood. and dark blue shoes with some white on the side. wow did that fast now back to the story.)" Not exsactly." said Konma." What do ya mean??"Kiya said a little worried. *What if he says I'm not who I am.Or st lest who it hink I am.*Kiya thouht.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Hey ppl the * means thier thinking and just so u no i dont own ANYTHING!!! x-spet Kiya.~~Gose on singing **Abc 123 gummi bears are chasing me 1 is yellow one is red i'm going to shot those muther fr~~ker dead.  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Bre :P 


	2. Meet Kiya

Sry cus its short.and i dont own any one except Kiya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark cold night when I was walking in the park and it started to rain."Just great.Just my luck."i said flatly with a fake laugh.After a hour of raining and walking i fell in the mud by a old almost dead tree."Owwwwww.I am not having good luck today!!!" I cried aloud..after I yelled that at nothing a tree branch fel behind me.I just stood there like a tree."Oi!!whats rong with you?!"a misteris voice called.I turend a round and saw a guy about my size(Whitch is about 5ft tall and he realy is that tall *smiles*) with spikey hair and weiring all black."Who are you?"I asked confussed."If u must know im Hiei."Hiei said."Cool i'm Kiya"(The way you say that name is k-ie-ya.the ie is supost to make a capedle i sound spelled or a sounds it is like saying Kie.and ya is like the way you say ya like in "How are ya doin"get it??No oh well.).Nice to meet you Hiei." I said joyfully."Hn.Whatever." Hiei said coldly.*Gee hes a day in the sunlight*Kiya thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A\N: Frist fanfic be nice 1st chapter ^~ 


	3. Bordum!

A/N sorry if i take longe for my next chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^********************************************************************************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Kiya:So who or what am I if I'm not me?  
  
(A/N i got tierd of puting these " up so i fond a new thing)  
  
Konma:Your a wolf demon.  
  
Kiya smiling:Okay! Not as bad as I thought it would be!!  
  
Konma:Aren't you u pset?  
  
Kiya:No.But give me 15 minuts and I will be.Coz you know like livin a lie and all.Just give time ta think about it and then I'll be upset.  
  
Then Konma did something over Kiya's head and little ears popped up with a tail.  
  
Kiya asked:Hey what are you doing?And why is my hair dark blue?(A/N my fav color dark blue *looks around room and sees every thing is dark blue*Yeah mabe i like it to much...)And whay do I have wolf ears and a wolf tail??And why can I smell things that are a mile away??  
  
Konma:Like i said your a wolf demon you areyou can hear things farther and better you can pick up peoples sent miles away and your tail dose nothing excipt move and i don't think you've noticed but you have......  
  
Kiya:OWCH!!!!!!OWWWWWWWWW!!Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD FANGS!!! I WOULDN'T CHEW ON MY LIP!!!NOW ITS BLEEDING AND IT WILL NOT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Konma:I tried to tell you.  
  
Hiei:Shes the one who you wanted to to be a Sprit Detective?  
  
Kiya:What group?And whats wroung with me??  
  
Hiei said sacasticly with a smirk:Were do I start?  
  
Kiya:Jerk!!  
  
Konma:Sense you two already know eachother,Kiya you can stay with Hiei till everyone gets back from the Demon Realm.  
  
Kiya:Okay how longe will that be??  
  
Konma:3 Days.  
  
Kiya flatly said:Yay.  
  
Hiei:*Stupid niagen lover*  
  
Kiya:Fine. Then lets get going.  
  
Hiei: To where??  
  
Kiya:I don't know.  
  
Hiei:Fine lets go.  
  
Kiya:Ok.  
  
~~~~~~~Later~when~there~back~in~the~ningen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei:How could you stand it here.  
  
Kiya whose ears and tail were hiden: To be honest I couldn't. I was an orfan(I'm lisening to i'm just a kid by simple plan and it gose good with this part.)here and everybody hated me but I didn't hate it cause that.I just hated it here so much that I was willing to die.But I got a job so I wouldn't starve.But now I know why I hate it here.You know from my demon memories.  
  
Hiei who look alittle confused:Why are you telling me all this?  
  
Kiya: I don't know.I just fell like can trust you.  
  
Hiei:So what about your domon memories??  
  
Kiya whisperd :They killed all of them.They killed my family my entier village.Thier gone all my family and friends,I have no family.  
  
Hiei stared at Kiya:There are many people who have no famliy.  
  
Kiya:Well at lest you have a sister.  
  
Hiei: How did you know that?!?!  
  
Kiya: I saw something that said that on Konmas desk.  
  
Kiya:So where are we goin?  
  
Hiei:I don't know.  
  
Someone:Hey Kiya!!Whate up!  
  
Kiya:Oh.Hey Amanda.Whats up?  
  
Amanda:Oh nothin special,you?  
  
Kiya:Same.  
  
Amanda:Whos your friend.  
  
Kiya:Who? Oh you mean jackass.His name is Hiei.  
  
Amanda:Cool.Why aren't you dressed for school it starts in 15 minuts!!!  
  
Kiya:What!!!!Okay tell Mrs.Willow I'll be late ok!  
  
Amanda:Sure.Now go get ready.  
  
Whan Amanda was out of ear shot.  
  
Kiya:Reson 2 why I hate it here.  
  
Hiei with a smirk :Your not going to go are you.  
  
Kiya with a smile:Nope.  
  
Kiya:Hey I'm going to take a walk by myself for a while to get things off my mind.Okay?  
  
Hiei: Whatever.  
  
Kiya:Okay thanks.I'll be back in a hour.  
  
When Kiya was out of sight Hiei started to folow.  
  
Kiya singin:(It is night rite now)Have you ever woundered what life is about?I've searched the world and haven't found out.But there is one thing I know and it is that we all belong.  
  
Kiya not singin any more:To belong that would be nice.  
  
It starts to rain.  
  
Kiya:I love the rain so much!! Exsept the day I met Hiei.I was having such a bad day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya:But Mrs.Willow I didn't mean to be late!!!  
  
Mrs.Willow:Thats what you said for the last 678 times!!!(Thats how many times I've probly been late this year.)Kiyas thoughts:~Mrs.Wart Nose just wants me to get detion!!!~Kiya:Yes Mrs.Wart Nose.I..I m..mean Mrs.Willow.  
  
Mrs. Wart Nose**everone laughs at name**:THATS IT!!!! 7 WEEKS DETION!!!!!!  
  
Kiya:OLD HAG!!!! I'D RATHER NOT COME AT ALL!!!!!  
  
Mrs.Willow:FINE THEN AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING OTHER THAN THOSE RAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiya went to the windo and opened it and got inthe seal.(can't spell!! well you no what I mean by seal don't you? not the anamil seal.)  
  
Kiya:Old hag don't count on me coming back any time soon.Oh yeah i forgot to tell you 1 you reek,2 i think your gay and 3 I fell sorry for your dogs.  
  
~~Class breacks up laughing.~~  
  
Kiya:So longe.  
  
With that Kiya jumped down from the window.  
  
Kiya:Old hag.**snickers to self**I can't they actuly belived me when I said !! Guss I should find a place to stay for a while.But.....befor that I'm going shopping.  
  
Kiya starts to sing:I woke up it was 7, waited till 11,just to figur out no one would call,I think I got alot of friends,but I don't hear from them,whats another night all alone,when your spending every day on your own,and here it gose..I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare.I'm just a kid I know that its not fair.Nobody cares cause I'm alone,and world is having more fun than me.And mabe when the night is dead I'll crawl in to my bed staring at these 4 walls again,I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time.Everyone got some where to go and their goin to leave me here on my own.and here it gose..I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare.I'm just a kid I know its not fair.Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is haveing more fun than me.  
  
Whats wrong with me I don't fit in with anybody.How did this happen to me.Why do I wake morning and can't fall asleep.And every night is the worst night ever.I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare.I'm just a kid I know that its not fair.Nobody cares couse I'm alone in the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare.I'm just a kid I know that its not fair.Nobody care cause I'm alone in the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world.Nobody care cause I'm alone in the world is having more fun than me tonight.I'm all alone tonight.Nobody cares tonight.Cause I'm just a kid tonight...  
  
~~~~~In~The~Store~With~Kiya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya:I found a shirt I love..  
  
It has a bloody sowrd,rose,and it says "Keep staring and i might do the same trick I did to the last guy with the sowrd" and under that one its the rose one and it says "When I'm done with you I'll stick this rose on your grave"  
  
Kiya:Oh heres a nother one!!   
  
This one has a wolf on it thats it x-sept its a dark blue wolf and the back ground is black.  
  
Kiya:Well I'm going to go for a walk now.  
  
(If your nothing like me and read the frist chapter first instead of the last thats where Kiya and Hiei first met...Don't ask about the reading the last chapter first.(i do it acashinaly) its a habit.It all started when....blah blah blah blah blah.oh yeah back to the story **gose on how i started reading the last chapter first**)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~FLASH~BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya:Oh I gess I shuold go back now its getting late.  
  
There was a noise in the bushes.  
  
Someone:Oh don't go so soon little girl we haven't even met.  
  
Kiya:Who are you and what do you want.  
  
Person:Me and my friends just want a little snack with dark blue hair.  
  
Then someone frome behind grabed Kiya's waist and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
Kiya:Eeet oo mmoovvee eee!!(transalashtion "Let go of me!!")  
  
Then Kiya bit down hard on his hand and it started to bleed.  
  
Kiya:I gess fangs do come in handy.  
  
Kiya kicked the guy who grabed her in the stomck then a guy that she didn't see pulled out a gun and shought Kiya in the shoulder.  
  
Hiei just woke up from the scream of pain.  
  
The guy had all ready shought Kiya 3 times from last time once in the side and and 2 times in the leg.Kiya was on the ground in pain.The guy was about to kill Kiya when he dropped dead.Hiei killed all the ones who were there.He walked over to Kiya and pick her up.He started to walk when he heard a small mone come from Kiya.And she mumbled something that sounded like "Oww freaken people shoot me agin and I'll die." with that a lone tear slid down her face.Hiei looked at me in a confussed way.Then Kiya snuggled closer to Hiei for the warmth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiyas~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in a cave with grat pain.Then I remebered what happend.  
  
Me:Hiei.  
  
Hiei:Your up?  
  
Me:Yeah and in great pain.  
  
Hiei:That not suprising by the size of your wounds.  
  
We sat in silenc for while I exsamend my wounds.  
  
Me:Hiei.  
  
Hiei:What?  
  
Me:Where are we.  
  
Hiei:In a cave.  
  
I gave him an icy glare.But it didn't efect him.  
  
Me:You kicked butt.  
  
Hiei:Hn..Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At~Konmas~Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konma:What do you mean you guys won't be back for a nother week.  
  
Person:Well it is alot harder than we thought it would be.And why isn't Hiei here to help??  
  
Konma:I gave him a nother job.And it might be harder than your job right now Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke:Whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back~To~The~Cave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya singing:I woke up it was 7, waited till 11,just to figur out no one would call,I think I got alot of friends,but I don't hear from them,whats another night all alone,when your spending every day on your own,and here it gose..I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare.I'm just a kid I know that its not fair.Nobody cares cause I'm alone,and world is having more fun than me.And mabe when the night is dead I'll crawl in to my bed staring at these 4 walls again,I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time.Everyone got some where to go and their goin to leave me here on my own.and here it gose..I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare.I'm just a kid I know its not fair.Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is haveing more fun than me.  
  
Whats wrong with me I don't fit in with anybody.How did this happen to me.Why do I wake morning and can't fall asleep.And every night is the worst night ever.I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare.I'm just a kid I know that its not fair.Nobody cares cause I'm alone in the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare.I'm just a kid I know that its not fair.Nobody care cause I'm alone in the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world.Nobody care cause I'm alone in the world is having more fun than me tonight.I'm all alone tonight.Nobody cares tonight.Cause I'm just a kid tonight...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And~Back~To~Hiei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei thinking:~I'd hate to amit it she reminds me a little about myself~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back~Ta~Kiya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya is asleep on a gint stone with a C.D player.  
  
~~~~~~~Hours~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya: Hiei I'm bord!!!! There is nothing ta do!!  
  
Hiei thinking:~Just a little....very little.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei~Hn~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei:Would you shut up!!!!!!  
  
Kiya:No!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
********************************************************************************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N This is the longest story I've ever riten.I'm sure Mr.Shut Up,Sit Down,Give Me Your Hat,And Where Is Your Home Work  
  
(nick name i gave him cause he tells us that all the time) would give me an A+ or B- or some thing in between.My name is Breana ( the ana part sounds like on-a)but everybody (x-sept John i hate him) calls me Bre.  
  
Botan:Hey Bre have you seen Yusuke he has another mission.  
  
Bre:Nope.But have you cheked his house?  
  
Botan:Yep.  
  
Bre:Kewabaka's?  
  
Botan:Yep.  
  
Bre:Kurama's?  
  
Botan:Yep.  
  
Bre:Hiei's.No wait he lives in trees.Nevermind that,but have you asked him?  
  
Botan:I couldn't find any of them.  
  
Bre:Thats strange.  
  
Kayko:Hey guys have you seen Yusuke??Hes supost to take me out to dinner.  
  
Bre and Botan:Nope.  
  
Kayko:Have you cheked every where??  
  
Bre:Yep.Lets try to find them.  
  
Botan:Its the case of the missing boys.  
  
Bre and Kayko:O0.O  
  
Bre and Kayko:.Umm ok..yeah...  
  
Bre:We'll work on the name.  
  
Kayko:Yeah.  
  
Ja ne!!,  
  
Bre 


	4. An i no it suks but very very very very ...

BM273:Hey thank you wounderful person who revewed . if no 1 else revews i will revew there will not be a next chapter.  
  
Kiya: Well i just hope the people who nread it isent to mad.  
  
Hiei: I do.  
  
BM273: Hiei shut up.  
  
And Kiya says hi DmB.  
  
BM237( who is Bre):Ja ne People!!! 


	5. Meet DC

Hope ya like!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hiei;SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiya:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:Well I'm going to go for a walk.  
  
Kiya:Fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya:I wounder were Hiei is. *Yons and streches*  
  
A some one pops out of no where.(A/N hey is D.C. a kid DmB?)  
  
Kid:HI!!!  
  
Kiya:Hello. Who are you?  
  
Kid: I'm D.C. Oh yea and ths is what I'm like. I'm very hyper and very mean and don't like to run from a fight.Even if I can't win.I wear red and black only red and black and army style boots I have reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Kiya who is leaning on tree:Ok..What dose D.C. stand for??  
  
D.C:DemonChild. Who are you.   
  
Kiya:My name is Kielie but everyone calls me Kiya.  
  
Hiei jumps out of no where (agin) and lands on froub=nt of Kiya in a fighting position.  
  
Kiya: uhhh...Hiei what are you doing??  
  
Hiei:Get out of here. This demon is the most wanted one in Spirit World.  
  
D.C.:I am? COOL!! So what have I done??  
  
Kiya and Hiei:O.0  
  
Kiya: Well i don't care if she (A/N is Dc a girl or a boy??) is!! She is my new friend. **Kiya and D.C. sticks toung out at Hiei**  
  
Hiei: You know you two are a lot alike.  
  
Kiya and D.C.:Thanks. **gose of talking**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
BM: I hope you like D.C.  
  
D.C.:I hope you like me to!!  
  
BM: You scare me.  
  
D.C.:I no isn't wounderful?  
  
Botan:Hey i found some detective cloths.  
  
BM: D.C. since your new would you liike to do the say it??  
  
D.C.:Sure!! DON'T FORGET TO REVEW OR I'LL KILL YOU MY SELF!!  
  
BM:You scare me alot.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
BM. 


	6. I do NOT!

Hey sry cause the last chapter was short.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D.C. knowing this would make Kiya blush badly::I think you and Hiei are a cute cuple. So whens the wedding??  
  
Kiya blushing redder than the reddest red ever:: Wha..what are you talking abo..about...I..I and Hiei.. arn't..we never were..  
  
D.C. laughing::Ok.Ok don't kill yourself. I know you like him..I think he likes you to.  
  
Kiya still a little red:: I do not like him!!!  
  
D.C.::Sure.. you just belive that.  
  
Kiya::Your mean.  
  
D.C::I know don't you love it.  
  
Kiya:Yep!  
  
D.C.::I have to go. Bye.  
  
Kiya::Kay. Bye  
  
D.C.::Just don't forget to tell me when the wedding is.  
  
Kiya hits D.C. with a hammer that came out of no where/  
  
Kiya::I told you I do NOT like him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D.C.::Sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya::Hey Kigege.(Kigege is Kiyas pet cat it looks like Kilala from InuYasha except hes dark blue and he is a demon but Kiya dosent no it yet.)  
  
Hiei::Who are talking to?  
  
Kiya::Kigege.  
  
Hiei::Whos that?  
  
Kiya::My cat.  
  
Hiei::O.0 Okay...  
  
Kiya looks confused at Hieis reply.  
  
Hiei::Come on lets go.  
  
Kiya::Go where??  
  
Hiei::Konmas.  
  
Kiya::Owwww!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:What??  
  
Kiya::Kigege bit my tail!! ;_; (this cat is about as big as a very big dog in its small form)  
  
Kiya holding her tail witch has a big gash in it.  
  
Hiei::Let me see it.  
  
Kiya::No!! You'll probly make it hurt more.And.... I don't like people standing behind me.  
  
Hiei::Just let me see it!!  
  
Kiya::No!!!  
  
Hiei tackled Kiya to the ground and is sitting on her trying to clean the wound.  
  
Kiya is knocked out for now.  
  
Hiei::There...uhhh....opps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bre::there another chapter for THOSE WHO Rve gone phyco.  
  
Botan and Keiko::YUSUKE!!!!!  
  
Yusuke::What??  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Bre 


	7. AN

Hey Flame i will stick you in the story and i would love it if you help me spell!! cant spell.my e-mailk adress is BlueMoon273@aol.com . kay hope you reply. 


	8. Meet Flame and the guys

Hey sry cause the last chapter was short. And i don't want to make this my last chapter of a dead story so R&R when ur done reading or this story will be dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D.C. knowing this would make Kiya blush badly::I think you and Hiei are a cute cuple. So whens the wedding??  
  
Kiya blushing redder than the reddest red ever:: Wha..what are you talking abo..about...I..I and Hiei.. arn't..we never were..  
  
D.C. laughing::Ok.Ok don't kill yourself. I know you like him..I think he likes you to.  
  
Kiya still a little red:: I do not like him!!!  
  
D.C.::Sure.. you just belive that.  
  
Kiya::Your mean.  
  
D.C.::I know don't you love it.  
  
Kiya:Yep!  
  
D.C.::I have to go. Bye.  
  
Kiya::Kay. Bye  
  
D.C.::Just don't forget to tell me when the wedding is.  
  
Kiya hits D.C. with a hammer that came out of no where.  
  
Kiya::I told you I do NOT like him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D.C.::Sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiya::Hey Kigege.(Kigege is Kiyas pet she is a blueish green and has jewls around the frount of his head  
  
Hiei::Who are talking to?  
  
Kiya::Kigege.  
  
Hiei::Whos that?  
  
Kiya::My cat.  
  
Hiei::O.0 Okay...  
  
Kiya looks confused at Hieis reply.  
  
Kiya::Owwww!!!!!!  
  
Hiei:What??  
  
Kiya::Kigege bit my tail!! ;_; (this cat is about as big as a kitten in its small form)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~Days~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D.C.::Hey Kiya I want you to meat my friend Flame.  
  
Kiya mumbles::Hard to belive that you can make friends.  
  
D.C.::I herd that!!!!!!  
  
Kiya::Oh...some one help me!!! HIEI HELP!!!  
  
Hiei::What!?!?!?!?  
  
Kiya is hiding behind Hiei  
  
Kiya:: D.C. is scaring me!!  
  
Hiei::Oh...whos that over there?  
  
Points to Flame who is laughing.  
  
Kiya::Oh thats my new friend Flame.  
  
Hiei::Well we have to go to Koenmas(thanks for telling me how to spell that!!!)so you can meet every one.  
  
Kiya::Kay. Lets go  
  
D.C.::Hey can we come with??  
  
Kiya D.C. and Flame with puppy dog eyes whitch realy work for Kiya sense shes in her wolf form::Pleeaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Hiei::No.  
  
K,D,and F (Kiya,D.C,and Flame::Please!!!!!  
  
Hiei::No!!!!!  
  
Hiei who was getting ticked picked Kiya up like a bride and went off to Koenmas.  
  
Kiya::Bye D.C.!!! Bye Flame!!! See you fuys later!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ABOUT~5~MINs.~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei::Ready to meat every one else??  
  
Kiya::Even if i wasn't would I have a chose???  
  
Hiei::No.  
  
Kiya::Thought so.~*sighs*~  
  
Hiei::Come one.  
  
~~In~Koenmas~Office~~  
  
Koenma::Oh..good morning Kylie!!(A/N i found out how to spell the name!!YaY mE!!!)  
  
Kiya yells::Its Kiya!!!! I hate my real name!!!!  
  
Koenma::Oh sorry Kylie.  
  
Kiya mubbles::Its Kiya...  
  
Koennma::Well anyway Kylie **Kiya glares at him and if a glare could kill Koenma would be dead and 10 feet under** this is Yusuke,Kurama,Kuwabara(how do u spell his name?),and of corse you already know Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara holding Kiyas hand::Hey babe will you be my girlfriend.  
  
3 secands later Kuwabaka..I..I mean bara(^_^ hehe opps.)is out cold while everybody (not including Hiei.)looks at Kiya.  
  
Kiya::What he scared me..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bre::there another chapter for THOSE WHO R&R!!!!!  
  
Yusuke:You've gone psycho.  
  
Botan and Keiko::YUSUKE!!!!!  
  
Yusuke::What??  
  
Keiko::Rember we had a date?!?!?!  
  
Botan::And Koenma has a nother mission for you!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke::Oh..I only went to the store with the guys to a candy bar.  
  
Botan&Keiko::-_-  
  
Bre::Well Flame sense your new you say it.  
  
Flame::R&R all you f*ck people who don't!!  
  
Bre O.0:: Okay....Well anyways do what she says.  
  
BM273::Okay if anyone notices I never talk so this a one in a life time thing..Merry Christmas!!!! Okay I got that out of my sytem so I'm going back to my nice cold dark room. I might come back out after Christmas.  
  
Bre::NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!COME BACK BLUEMOON273!!!!!!!! You are as pale as a ghost.  
  
BM273::What do you exspect. I've been in a dark room ever since the beging of the story.  
  
Bre::NOOOO!!I've secretly been trying to get you to come out of your room.  
  
BM273::So your the tapping out side my room.  
  
Bre::Yea.  
  
BM273::Since I'm out i decided to say Ja ne this time.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
BM273 -_-  
  
BM273::I'm going to go now. 


	9. Very very short its more of an AN

READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ   
  
READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ   
  
READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ  
  
VERY IMPORTANT!!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!!  
  
Hey its me agan sorry if i dont update a lot but i have MAJOR writers block!!!! I am going to m ake a nother story. its going to be a Choose Your own Adventure. i dont know its nome yet and if you have any ideas fo the story that im warking on rite now plz tell me I cant think of a single thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma::Kylie you and Hiei go to Genki's temple.  
  
Kiya::Kay kay.  
  
Hiei:Lets go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bre::I know it is very short but we all have writers block. 


	10. on the way

PLZ READ YOU MAY BE VERY VERY HELPFUL  
  
ok this chappy is going to be longer than the last one but not that long since its Christmas Eve and i have to go to my gradmas and my other gradma and my other gradma.oh yea i would like to have 3 more people 1 little kid 1 kid that is pretty young but not as young as the little kid and 1 teen. you can send them to me and if i like them i will put them in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[O][N] [T][H][E] [W][A][Y] [T][O] [G][E][N][K][I]  
  
(did i spell that rite??)  
  
Kiya::Hey Hiei whos Genki??  
  
Hiei::An old hag.  
  
Kiya hits Hiei on the head with her fist.  
  
Kiya::You shouldn't insult older prople.  
  
Hiei::So.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~AT~_~GENKI'S_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Genki::You must be Kiya.  
  
Kiya::Yes I am.  
  
Genki::Well what are you waiting for go get dressed you have to start training!!  
  
Hiei&Kiya walking inside.  
  
Kiya::Your right she is a hag.  
  
Hiei with a smirk::Your not supost to call old people names.  
  
Kiya::Shut up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bre::Okay thanks Flame() for the ideas i am going to put up your idea mixed with a little of mine up.  
  
Kiya::MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
Bre 


End file.
